List of guests appearing on The Midnight Special
This is a partial list of guests who appeared on The Midnight Special. 1972 (pilot) First aired: 8/19/1972 *Andy Kaufman *Argent- "Hold Your Head Up" & "Tragedy" *John Denver (guest host) - "Take Me Home Country Roads" & "Goodbye Again" *Cass Elliot - "Leaving on a Jet Plane" duet w/John Denver *Harry Chapin - "Taxi" *David Clayton-Thomas (singer from Blood, Sweat & Tears) - "Yesterday's Music" & "Nobody Calls Me Prophet" *The Everly Brothers - "All I Have to Do Is Dream" & "Stories We Could Tell" *The Isley Brothers - "Pop That Thang" *Helen Reddy - "I Don't Know How to Love Him" *Linda Ronstadt - "Long, Long Time" & "The Fast One" *War - "Slippin' into Darkness" 1973 *Al Green (guest host) *Albert Hammond *Albert King *Alvin Lee & Mylon LeFevre *Anne Murray (guest host) - "Danny's Song" *Aretha Franklin *The Association *Barbara Fairchild *Badfinger *The Bee Gees (guest host) - "Lonely Days" *Ben E. King *Bill Cosby (guest host) *Billy Paul - "Me And Mrs. Jones" *Billy Preston - "Will It Go Round in Circles" *Black Oak Arkansas *Blood, Sweat & Tears *Bloodstone *Bo Diddley *Bobby Day *Bobby Darin *Bobby Womack *Bonnie Bramlett *Brewer & Shipley - "One Toke Over The Line" *Bud Brisbois *Buddy Miles *The Byrds *Canned Heat *Carol Burnett *Charlie Rich *Chi Coltrane *Chubby Checker (guest host) *The Coasters *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen *The Committee *Conway Twitty *Country Joe McDonald *The Crusaders *Curtis Mayfield (guest host) *Danny & the Juniors *David Bowie - "Space Oddity" *David Brenner *Del Shannon *The Del-Vikings *Dionne Warwick (guest host) *Dobie Gray *Doc Severinsen (guest host) *The Doobie Brothers - "Jesus Is Just Alright" and "Listen To The Music" *Don Gibson *Don McLean *The Doobie Brothers - "Listen to the Music" *Doug Kershaw *Dr. John *Earl Scruggs *Edgar Winter Group - "Frankenstein" *Edward Bear *Edwin Hawkins Singers *Electric Light Orchestra *Eric Weissberg *Fanny *Flash featuring Peter Banks *Fleetwood Mac - "Miles Away", & "Believe Me" *Focus - "Hocus Pocus" *Foghat *Freddy Cannon *Gary Mule Deer *Genesis - "Watcher of the Skies", & "The Musical Box" *George Burns *George Carlin *George Jones *Gladys Knight & the Pips (guest hosts) - "Neither One of Us (Wants to Be the First to Say Goodbye)" *The Grass Roots *Gunhill Road *Harry Chapin (guest host) *Helen Reddy (guest host) - "Delta Dawn" *Henry Mancini *The Hollies *The Honey Cone - "Want Ads" *Hoyt Axton *The Incredible String Band *Ike & Tina Turner *The Impressions *Jack Burns and Avery Schreiber (guest hosts) *Jerry Butler *Jerry Lee Lewis (guest host) *Jim Croce (guest host) - "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" and "I Got a Name" *Jim Weatherly *Jimmie Spheeris *Jimmy Clanton *Joan Baez (guest host) *Joan Rivers *Joe Walsh *John Kay *John Stewart *Johnny Rivers (guest host) *Johnny Mathis *Johnny Nash (guest host) - "I Can See Clearly Now" *Johnny Paycheck *Johnny Rodriguez *Johnny Winter *Jonathan Winters *Jose Feliciano (guest host) *Kenny Rankin *Kenny Rogers and The First Edition *King Crimson - "Larks' Tongues In Aspic Part 2" & "Easy Money" *King Harvest *Kris Kristofferson *Lakshmi Shankar *Leo Kottke *Leroy Hutson *Little Anthony & The Imperials *Linda Ronstadt - "Long, Long Time" *Livingston Taylor *Lloyd Price *Loggins & Messina - "Your Mama Don't Dance" *Lou Rawls (guest host) *Loretta Lynn (guest host) *Mac Davis (guest host) - "Baby Don't Get Hooked On Me" *Marty Robbins (guest host) *Malo *Melissa Manchester *Merrilee Rush *Mimi Fariña *The Miracles *Monty Python *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band *The O'Jays - "Back Stabbers" and "Love Train" *Paul Anka (guest host) *Paul Williams (guest host) *Rare Earth *The Penguins *Ramblin' Jack Elliott *The Raspberries *Ravi Shankar *Ray Charles (guest host) *Richard Pryor (guest host) *Rita Coolidge *Robert Klein *Ronnie Dyson *Savoy Brown *Seals & Crofts - "Summer Breeze" *The Searchers *Sha Na Na *Shawn Phillips *The Shirelles *Skeeter Davis *Skylark *The Skyliners *Slade *Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee *The Spinners *Smokey Robinson (guest host) *The Staple Singers *The Statler Brothers *Steely Dan - "Reelin' In The Years" *Steve Goodman *Steve Martin *Steve Miller Band *Stories *The Stylistics *Tanya Tucker *Taj Mahal *Tammy Wynette *Timmy Thomas *Todd Rundgren - "Hello, It's Me" *Tom T. Hall *Tower of Power *T. Rex - "Bang-A-Gong (Get It On)"Midnight Special 1973 DVD cover artwork *War - "The Cisco Kid" *Waylon Jennings *Wilson Pickett *Wishbone Ash *Vicki Lawrence 1974 *Aerosmith - "Train Kept A-Rollin'" and "Dream On" *Ann Peebles *Barry White - "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" and "Never, Never Gonna Give You Up" *Bill Withers - "Ain't No Sunshine" *Bonnie Tyler - "It's a Heartache" (This must be an error—song was not released until 1977) *Brownsville Station - "Smokin' in the Boys Room" *Charlie Rich - "Behind Closed Doors" *Chic - "Good Times" *Curtis Mayfield - "Superfly" *David BrennerMidnight Special 1974 DVD cover artwork *David Essex - "Rock On" *Dobie Gray - "Drift Away" *Eddie Kendricks - "Keep On Truckin'" *Edgar Winter Group - "Frankenstein" *Edwin Starr *El Chicano *Freddie PrinzeMidnight Special 1974 DVD cover artwork *Genesis *Gladys Knight & B.B. King - "The Thrill is Gone" *Gladys Knight & the Pips - "Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me" *Golden Earring - "Radar Love" *Gordon Lightfoot - "Sundown" and "If You Could Read My Mind" *The Guess Who - "American Woman" and"Undun" *Hot Tuna - "Hamar Promenade", "Day to Day Out the Window Blues" and "I See the Light" *Humble Pie - "Oh La-De-Da" and "30 Days in the Hole" *Ike & Tina Turner - "Proud Mary" *James Brown - "The Payback" *Jo Jo Gunne *Jobriath *Kool And The Gang - "Hollywood Swinging and Jungle Boogie" *Leo Sayer *Loggins and Messina- "Your Mama Don't Dance" *Lynn Anderson *The Main Ingredient - "Just Don't Want To Be Lonely" *Maria Muldaur - "Midnight at the Oasis" *Marvin Gaye - "Let's Get It On and What's Going On" *Montrose - "Paper Money" and "I Got the Fire" *Neil Sedaka - "Laughter in the Rain" *The New York Dolls *The O'Jays - "Love Train" *Ohio Players - "Skin Tight" *Olivia Newton-John - "If You Love Me (Let Me Know)" * The Spinners *Phil Ochs and Jim Glover - "The Power and the Glory" and "Changes" *Redbone - "Come and Get Your Love" *Robert Palmer - "Bad Case Of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor)" (This must be an error—song was not released until 1979) *Rufus Featuring Chaka Khan - "Tell Me Something Good" *Shirley & Lee - "Let the Good Times Roll" *Sly & the Family Stone - "Everybody is a Star" and "Thank You (Falletin Me be Mice-Elf Again)Midnight Special 1974 DVD cover artwork" *Stories - "Brother Louie" *The Stylistics - "You Make Me Feel Brand New" *Todd Rundgren - "Couldn't I Just Tell You?" & "A Dream Goes On Forever" *War - "Cisco Kid" 1975 *ABBA - "SOS" and "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" *Aretha Franklin and Ray Charles - "It Takes Two to Tango" *Barry Manilow - "Could It Be Magic?" *The Bee Gees - "Nights on Broadway Jive Talkin', Nights On Broadway and To Love Somebody (Duet With Helen Reddy)" *Captain & Tennille - "Love Will Keep Us Together (Duet With Neil Sedaka)" *David SteinbergMidnight Special 1975 DVD cover artwork *Dolly Parton *Earth Wind and Fire - "Shining Star" *Electric Light Orchestra (guest hosts) - "In the Hall of the Mountain King", "Great Balls of Fire", "Can't Get It Out of My Head", "Orange Blossom Special", "Laredo Tornado", "Flight of the Bumble Bee" & "Roll Over Beethoven" *Frankie Valli (Guest Host) - "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" *Fleetwood Mac - "Rhiannon" *Glen Campbell - "Rhinestone Cowboy" *Helen Reddy - "I Am Woman, Delta Dawn and Angie Baby" *The Hollies - "Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)" *Jack Burns & Avery SchreiberMidnight Special 1975 DVD cover artwork *KC and the Sunshine Band - "That's the Way (I Like It)" *KISS - "Black Diamond", "Deuce", & "She" *Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" *Labelle - "Lady Marmalade", “What Can I Do for You?” * Leo Sayer * Linda Ronstadt *Minnie Riperton - "Lovin' You" *Natalie Cole - "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" *Neil Sedaka - "Bad Blood and Breaking Up Is Hard To Do" *Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" *Olivia Newton-John - "Have You Never Been Mellow" *Orleans - "Dance with Me" *Peter Frampton - "Show Me the Way", "Do You Feel Like We Do", "Baby, I Love Your Way" *PFM - "Celebration" and "Alta Loma Nine Till Five"' *Rod Stewart - "You Wear It Well" *Roxy Music - "Out Of The Blue", "The Thrill Of It All", "A Really Good Time" (aired 05/09/1975, synched to the studio tracks from the Country Life album with live vocals from Bryan Ferry and John Wetton) *Todd Rundgren - "Real Man", "Freedom Fighters" & "Seven Rays" *The Whitney Family 1976 *Aretha Franklin - "Respect", "Something He Can Feel" *Bill Haley & His Comets "Rock Around the Clock", "See You Later Alligator" (archive footage from the movie Rock Around the Clock) *Diana Ross - "Love Hangover" *Donna Summer - "Love to Love You Baby" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman", "Nightrider" & "Strange Magic" *Elton John - "Your Song" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman", "Can't Get It Out of My Head" and "Strange Magic" *England Dan and John Ford Coley - "I'd Really Love to See You Tonight" *Eric Carmen - "All By Myself" *Fleetwood Mac - "Over My Head", "Rhiannon", "World Turning", "Why" *Gary Wright - "Dream Weaver", "Love Is Alive" *George Benson - "This Masquerade" *Heart - "Magic Man", "Crazy On You", "Dreamboat Annie" * Helen Reddy *Hot Chocolate - "You Sexy Thing" *Janis Ian - "At Seventeen" *Joan Baez - "The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down" *LaBelle - "Lady Marmalade" *Minnie Riperton - "Lovin' You" *The Miracles - "Love Machine" *Michael Murphey - "Wildfire" *Peter Frampton - "Show Me the Way" *Ray Charles - "Georgia on My Mind" *Spinners - "The Rubberband Man" *Starbuck - "Moonlight Feels Right" *Tom Jones - "Delilah, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" w/Lynn Anderson *Walter Murphy and The Big Apple Band - "A Fifth of Beethoven" *Wild Cherry - "Play That Funky Music" 1977 *Andrew Gold - "Lonely Boy" *Andy Gibb - "I Just Want To Be Your Everything" *Andy Kaufman - "I Trusted You" *Bonnie Raitt - "Runaway" *Bread - "Make It With You" *Dave Mason - "We Just Disagree" *Eddie Rabbitt - "Rocky Mountain Music" *Electric Light Orchestra (hosts) - "Rockaria!", "Livin' Thing", "Do Ya", "Telephone Line" & "Livin' Thing (reprise)" *Emmylou Harrishttps://www.facebook.com/guitarloves1/videos/282239498774481/ *The Emotions - "Best Of My Love" *Gino Vannelli - "Summers of My Life" *James Brown - "Get Up Offa That Thing" *Jennifer Warnes - "Right Time of the Night" *Jesse Winchester -https://www.facebook.com/guitarloves1/videos/282239498774481/ *Johnny Rivers - "Slow Dancin'" *Journey "Feeling That Way " "Anytime" "Wheel in the Sky" *Leo Sayer - "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" *Little Feat - "Dixie Chicken" *Lou Rawls - "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" *Manfred Mann's Earth Band - "Blinded by the Light" *Marilyn McCoo & Billy Davis, Jr. - "You Don't Have To Be A Star (To Be In My Show)" *Marvin Gaye - "What's Going On", "Got to Give It Up" *Player *Renaissance - "Midas Man" & "Carpet of the Sun" *Sanford-Townsend Band - "Smoke from a Distant Fire" *Thelma Houston - "Don't Leave Me This Way" *Van Morrison - "Domino" *Weather Report - "Birdland" 1978 *AC/DC - "Sin City" *Aerosmith - "Come Together" *Ambrosia - "How Much I Feel" *Andy Gibb - "I Just Want To Be Your Everything" * Billy Preston "Nothing From Nothing" *The Cars - "Just What I Needed" *Cheap Trick - "Surrender" *Chic - "Le Freak" *Chuck Mangione - "Feels So Good" *Crystal Gayle - "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue" *Dan Hill - "Sometimes When We Touch" * David Bowie * Dolly Parton *Donna Summer - "Last Dance", "I Feel Love", "Heaven Knows" *Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On," "Two Tickets to Paradise" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Telephone Line" *The Emotions - "Best Of My Love" *Evelyn Champagne King - "Shame", "I Don't Know If It's Right" *Exile - "Kiss You All Over" *Four Tops - "Ain't No Woman (Like The One I've Got)" * George Benson *Hall & Oates - "Rich Girl" * KC and the Sunshine Band *Leo Sayer - "When I Need You" *Nick Lowe- "So It Goes" * Peaches & Herb *Player *REO Speedwagon - "Roll With The Changes" *Rick James - "Mary Jane" *Robert Palmer - "Every Kinda People" *Ronnie Montrose - Town Without Pity & "My Little Mystery" *Starland Vocal Band - "Afternoon Delight" *Sylvester - "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)", "Dance (Disco Heat)", and "Grateful" *Ted Nugent - "Cat Scratch Fever", "Need You Bad", "Free For All" (Hosted this Show) * The O'Jays - "For The Love Of Money" *Sammy Hagar - "You Make Me Crazy" *Thin Lizzy - "The Cowboy Song", "Live From the Rainbow London" *Todd Rundgren - "Can We Still Be Friends" & "Bread" (with the Hello People) *Todd Rundgren's Utopia - (guest host) "Real Man", "You Cried Wolf", "Love in Action", "Sometimes I Don't Know What to Feel" & "Just One Victory" *Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers - "American Girl", Listen To Her Heart and I Need to Know" *The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" *Village People *Yvonne Elliman - "If I Can't Have You" 1979 *Alice Cooper - "Medley: Eighteen/Only Women Bleed/Billion Dollar Babies," "Inmates (We're All Crazy)" *Amii Stewart - "Knock on Wood" *The Babys - "Everytime I Think of You" *The Beach Boys - "Good Vibrations" *Bonnie Pointer - "Heaven Must Have Sent You" *Blondie - "One Way or Another," "Dreaming," "Heart of Glass" *The Cars - "Let's Go," "Just What I Needed," "Dangerous Type, "My Best Friend's Girl" *The Charlie Daniels Band - "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" *The Commodores - "Three Times a Lady", "Brick House" *Crystal Gayle - "Cry Me a River" *Dolly Parton - "I Will Always Love You" *Gloria Gaynor - "I Will Survive," "Never Can Say Good-bye" *Grace Jones - "Below the Belt", "Do or Die" *Journey - "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'," "Wheel in the Sky," "City of The Angels" * KC and the Sunshine Band *Minnie Riperton - "Lovin' You" (memorial replay of her 1975 appearance) *Nick Gilder - "Hot Child in the City" *Peaches & Herb - "Reunited," "Shake Your Groove Thing" *The Pointer Sisters - "Fire" *Randy Jones *Rick James - "You and I" *Rupert Holmes - "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" *The Three Degrees - "Giving Up Giving In", The Runner" *The Jacksons - "Shake Your Body Down To The Ground" * Tina Turner * Todd Rundgren * Village People 1980 *America - "Sister Golden Hair" *Benny Mardones - "Into the Night" * Billy Preston * Christopher Cross * David Bowie *Eddie Rabbitt - "Drivin' My Life Away" *Frankie Valli & Commodores - "Grease" * Gladys Knight & the Pips *Hall & Oates - "Kiss on My List" * Leo Sayer *Olivia Newton-John - "Magic", "Dancin'" * Randy Jones *REO Speedwagon - "Keep on Loving You" *Roy Orbison - (Host, Season 8, Episode 25) "Oh, Pretty Woman", "Only the Lonely", "Crying", "Running Scared", "Hound Dog Man", "Blue Bayou" & "The Eyes of Texas" *The Oak Ridge Boys - "Leaving Louisiana in the Broad Daylight" * The Spinners *Dr. Hook *Prince 1981 *707 - "Tonite's Your Night" *Andy Kaufman * David Bowie *Freddy Cannon - "Tallahassee Lassie" *Slim Whitman - "I Remember You" * The Spinners *Tony Clifton References Midnight Special, The